Practice Makes Perfect
|animate = SBCA |title card = SBCA|previous = A Legend Begins |next = The Shoes of Jordan}} Practice Makes Perfect is the 2nd episode of the series Basket Sponge. Plot Squidward refuses to show up to any of the basketball practices. So LeBron decides to have a talk with Squidward to help motivate him in the future. Overly motivated, Squidward goes on a crazy-eyed, psychotic rampage of motivation. Story SpongeBob woke up to his alarm clock, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and ran out the door. SpongeBob: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM REEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY! Squidward: Shut up, SpongeBob. It's Saturday! What are you doing up so early? SpongeBob: Squidward! We have basketball practice today! It's our 2nd practice! Aren't you coming? Squidward: Do you think I care about our stupid basketball team? If you idiots wanna wake up at 7 a.m. and go to a stupid gym, you can! But as for me, I don't give a BLEEP!!! SpongeBob: Bleep? ...Squidward, did you really just bleep? Squidward: No, that's Patrick. He bought some kind of tape recorder yesterday. Whenever he pushes the button, it makes a bleeping sound. Patrick: Hey guys! (pushes button) Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! SpongeBob: (looks at his watch) Ah! We're late! Come on Patrick, let's get to the gym! Patrick: Duh, why? SpongeBob: (grabs Patrick and runs) Coach is gonna kill us! Let's go! Squidward: Dah-ha-ha!!!! Retards!!! I'mma catch some beauty sleep! (gets in bed) Ohhhyeeeahhh, feelin' nice and sexy in here. MEANWHILE LeBron: Okay, is everybody here? Larry: Just me, Krabs, and Plankton. Where's that slimy sponge, that stupid star, and that shitty squid? LeBron: Larry!!! Larry: What? Come on! I had a thing going on there! Everything started with s''. That was rad! '''LeBron:' That's enough. Today, team, we're gonna work on layup drills... SpongeBob: (busts inside) HUFF!!! PUFF!!!! We're here!!!! Sorry we're late!!! Patrick: Duh, this isn't Waffle House. SpongeBob: Patrick!!! I told you, this is basketball practice!!! Patrick: Hmmm, I've never had the basketball practice, but it sounds delicious. LeBron: (facepalm) Patrick: Hey, you! Fat lady! Some service over here??!!! LeBron: (being intimidating) I'm not your waitress....I'm your coach. Patrick: Wowwww! ...I've never seen a talking couch before! LeBron: 700 pushups.......NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: (frantically) Yes, Mr. Couch....or Mr. Sofa....whichever your prefer... Larry: Hey, where's that shitty squid??? SpongeBob: Hey refused to show up. He said he doesn't care about the team. LeBron: ....really? He said that? SpongeBob: Yeah. Maybe he'll come next practice. 7 practices later SpongeBob: .....or not. Krabs: This is ridiculous! Our first game is pretty darn soon!! If that squid don't show up, he's fired! LeBron: Shut up, crablegs. I'm the coach here. Patrick: (sitting on LeBron) This is the WORST COUCH EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeBron: (throws Patrick off) We gotta do something about this squid. Plankton: But what? He won't come to practice! LeBron: Then we'll have to bring PRACTICE.....to HIM!!!!!!! Meanwhile Squidward: (naked in a bubble bath) Ahhhh, I've never felt sexier. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Squidward: Grrrrrr....what could SpongeBob and Patrick possibly want right now! Hmm.....I'll scare them away for good! Squidward got out of the bath, and answered the door naked. Squidward: SEE THIS, SpongeBob??? SCARRED FOR LIFE???? MAYBE NOW YOU'LL BE AFRAID TO COME BACK.....oh....heh-heh....hey Coach LeBron.....hey everybody else on the team..... LeBron: Squidward, I need to have a word with you. Squidward: Sure thing....first let me throw on some clothes..... LeBron: (grabbing Squidward) I said NOW!!!! Squidward: Oh....okay......uh....sure....no problem LeBron had a nice long talk with Squidward, teaching him about motivation and teamwork, and how he should care about the team, and show up to practice. Squidward: Wow....that was the deepest, most spiritual, heart-lifting conversation I've ever had.....for the first time, it's like I feel motivated.... LeBron: That's great. Then I'll see you next practice. Squidward: I can't wait until then. I feel motivated NOW! LeBron: Oh, well....that's nice. Squidward: (eyes turning red) MOTIVATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeBron: You're scaring me, man. Squidward: MOTIVATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squidward busted out of the house, and ran naked throughout Bikini Bottom, on a psychopathic rampage on motivation. Squidward: MOTIVATION!!!!!! I'M BLOODTHIRSTY FOR MOTIVATION!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Larry: (to LeBron) .....when is he gonna realize he's naked? LeBron: In due time, Larry. Patrick: (sits on LeBron) Awwwhhhyeah, that's the spot!!! This couch isn't so bad! LeBron: (sigh) Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Featured Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts